csifandomcom-20200225-history
Who and What
Who and What is the sixth episode in season eight of . Synopsis Grissom and the team join forces with New York FBI agent Jack Malone, when a boy who went missing years earlier appears to have been murdered in Nevada. Plot When a woman and a young boy are murdered in a house, CSI processes the scene, but they get a special visitor from the FBI: Jack Malone. Malone flew in because there was a hit on VICAP to a palm print found in the house that echoes a NY kidnapping case six years back. An adopted boy was taken from his home and his babysitter was murdered. He's been missing ever since. Evidence from the house leads to a poker player from Utah; his son and his ex-girlfriend were the vics in this case. He wasn't involved in their deaths. But DNA from the woman's body matches that of two other rape-murders in CODIS; one in Wyoming and the other in Idaho. A short time later, another rape-murder turns up, this time with the victim's husband killed as well. Sara takes the case hard; the constant bad news is getting to her. Grissom and Malone realize that the killer is riding the freight train to various points, then hopping off and killing innocent people as he likes. They track him to a casino, only to find he's abducted a woman and killed a police officer as he fled the area. Later they find that the man, Terry Lee Wicker, has also taken a young boy from a local school. When they come across the vehicle the man was driving, they find the missing woman in the trunk and ID her as Wicker's ex-wife, and the mother of the boy Wicker has taken. It's appears that the man came back to find his son, and perhaps take revenge on his ex. Meanwhile, Wicker leaves town on a bus, with his son beside him. Cast Main Cast *William Petersen as Gil Grissom *Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows *Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *Wallace Langham as David Hodges *Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast *Liz Vassey as Wendy Simms *Archie Kao as Archie Johnson *David Berman as David Phillips *Anthony LaPaglia as Jack Malone *Denis O'Hare as Tom Michaels *John Hawkes as Terry Lee Wicker *Nathan Gamble as Kobe Farentino *Anthony Ruivivar as Det. Ruben Bejarano *Kim Beuche as Carmen Davis *Muse Watson as Station Yard Controller *Nicole Cannon as Floor Manager *Dig Wayne as Paul Fournier *Sarah Danielle Madison as Gina Farentino *Jasper Cole as Hobo *Tom Katsis as Bloody Man *A.J. Noel as Soccer Player *Auragizela Shaarawy as Babysitter *Ben Skorstad as Chopper Pilot *Brett Coker as Evan Michaels Music *'Who Done It' by Jackie Mittoo Quotes :Hodges: Sir, can I ask you something? What's it like on the federal level? You know, pay, working conditions... :Jack Malone: You want my honest opinion? There's a lot less competition in Vegas for a guy like you. The FBI has enough ass-kissers already. Notes *Grissom's (and Sara's) dog is called Hank Trivia *The crossover between CSI and Without a Trace aired together in the Czech Republic. The season 6 of Without a Trace aired 15 months before the season 8 of CSI and airing of the Without a Trace episode Where & Why, was held until this episode was on schedule. *The conclusion of this episode aired as the Without A Trace sixth season episode "Where & Why," which aired immediately after this episode and featured Grissom traveling to New York. Previously, CSI had aired a crossover with the CSI: Miami backdoor pilot, "Cross-Jurisdictions." See Also Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 8 Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes